


Day 1: To The Very Depths Of Hell

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, S&M, fem byleth and jeritza im so sorry to the same sex jeritza lovers, lets see how far i get in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020) Byleth and Jeritza have a very...passionate relationship.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Day 1: To The Very Depths Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly belated start but hey, kinktober! I wanted to get in to the groove of writing again and I've been wanting to write pwp for Fire Emblem my units forever so here we go. Just going to be a bunch of short drabbles hopefully. The day 1 prompt I've picked is Sadism/Masochism...but it kind of evolved in to rough sex as well because honestly that's how it be sometimes. I'm an unapologetic Jeritza fan and the day the DLC dropped I raced to marry him that afternoon. Who's the S and who's the M? The answer is 'yes'.

Each battle always seemed to end like this.

The further back they were pushed, the mightier odds they faced and conquered (always conquered - who could possibly stop the Death Knight and Ashen Demon in full flight?), the more their pulses raced, desperate and hungry for more. Another of those who slither in the dark meeting oblivion. Satisfaction, but never enough.

When the battlefield cleared and only the two of them stood, back to back in the settling dust amongst the fallen, their lust for battle had yet to be sated. They would lunge for each other, sometimes sparring for a bit first, sometimes immediately throwing their weapons down, ripping at each other's clothes with wild abandon. Today it was the latter, the thrill of being pushed back by a powerful foe and then utterly destroying them was enough to make them need it. He gripped her tightly, nails digging in to her back as she gasped, biting down on his neck and sucking at the tender flesh, marking him as hers. Both loved giving pain as much as receiving it, it seemed, and they wrestled to the ground in as much a fight for dominance as it was an urgency to feel each other. 

He roughly sucked at one of her breasts, biting down on the nipple enough to make her cry out in a mix of agony and ecstasy as he squeezed and fondled the other. It was unclear even to Jeritza himself whether he liked eliciting those reactions out of her or whether he preferred when she took command and pushed him to the ground roughly, as she did now, straddling him. Some days he yearned that she might utterly destroy him, free him from the curse of the Death Knight. But then he'd look up in to her eyes as she lowered herself on to his aching, throbbing cock - a sensation he had truly hardly noticed until he had spent more time with Byleth alone - and felt her soft, wet crotch envelop him, and for that brief moment every time she did he felt almost peaceful.

And then she would move and it would be a rough fight for dominance and superiority once more. He let her hips move, harshly driving him in to the ground beneath him, and then he flipped her over, withdrawing briefly only to slide his cock in to her once again, fucking her roughly. She moaned, sliding her nails down his back this time and one of his hands would wrap around her neck, tighter and tighter until she would shake her head and lift a hand to slap him. It was never intended to dissuade - and it didn't, he rather enjoyed it - but he withdrew his hand from her neck and let her flip him over again, riding him until the two of them, inevitably, finally reached climax together, battered and bruised and stinging from bites and scratches and slaps, but altogether satisfied.

And each time they would bask in afterglow for no longer than a moment, sealed with a kiss, before regrouping and preparing to hunt their next quarry.


End file.
